A Comfortable Feeling
by Tea Diva
Summary: Just a little something I wrote up about Garrus and his budding relationship with my Shepard. Some minor spoilers for Mass Effect 2.


_Disclaimer: All characters are copyright to Bioware, Inc. Written for fun, not profit._

Commander Shepard found Garrus at his usual station, the turian's attention so fixated on the console he did not hear her enter. They had just returned from another successful planet-side mission- punctuated by merc presence, of course- and it had been the Mess Sergeant Gardner's suggestion that he treat them all to a victory meal.

"Yeah, it's not like we kicked the Collectors' collective asses, but every good mission deserves a good, hearty meal!" he had proclaimed upon meeting her outside the airlock. Shepard, realizing she'd been basically eating on the go ever since they set out, gave her consent. The squad needed to relax. Tensions were running high, especially between members of her old crew and the Cerberus operatives. Shepard felt that a sit-down, get-to-know-you-better dinner was just what they needed. She had already extended the invite to her team, all of who accepted with varying degrees of curiosity. Only Garrus remained.

The turian muttered something unintelligible at the console. Shepard waited another moment, then politely cleared her throat. Normally he would turn round and come to attention, as cool and collected as ever. But now he glanced over his shoulder sharply, a reflex born from expecting to find a gun trained on him- at least, she would have thought so if not for the surprised look in his eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, keeping her tone light to put him at ease. Garrus very rarely let himself relax. She could hardly blame him; two years of pissing off mercs tended to keep one constantly on edge.

Her words had the desired effect, and he shook his head. "Just double checking the new weapons systems," he explained, his hands gliding across the console with impressive speed. After making some adjustments he peered at her over his shoulder. "I'm just itching to try them out."

Shepard bowed her head, hearing the reckless note in his voice and approving it. "I know what you mean. All the upgrades are really helping us out." Her lips curled into a half smile. "If all this goes to hell at least Cerberus gave us the best."

"I don't see us failing, not with you running things," Garrus replied. He turned round, appraising her for a moment and nodding. "It's good to see that shot didn't leave any lasting damage."

Shepard smiled again. A merc had come close to taking her head off while she was reloading. Fortunately an exploding tank, coupled with her quick reflexes, had thrown his aim off. The would-be headshot grazed her arm instead, leaving a small welt on her suit.

"I was lucky, unlike some people around here," she quipped, gesturing to his face.

Garrus reached up to graze his right cheek with a fingertip, not out of self-consciousness but of confidence. "Too bad you're not the sort of woman who likes scars."

Shepard laughed at his teasing remark. "Keep telling yourself that," she drawled. Turians could not express themselves as easily as humans. Still, she was almost certain she saw him smile. Satisfied with their banter, she said, "I came by to invite you to dinner."

Garrus stared at her for a long moment. He shifted uncomfortably, the mannerism the complete opposite of their verbal byplay not a moment ago. "Don't you think it's a little…well…" he floundered, seemingly at a loss for words. Shepard's brow lifted. Was it just her imagination, or was he _nervous_?

"A little what? It's just dinner. You gotta eat sometimes," she pointed out, grinning.

"Yes, of course," Garrus replied automatically. "What I mean is, well-" he broke off and shrugged, averting his gaze. "I don't know- be hard to find a place we could both eat at…hmm. Still not really sure about it all…"

All during his stammered speech Shepard gawked. She started to say, "What are you talking about?" when it hit her. Ever since she helped him track down the turian who had sold out his squad their relationship had evolved, transforming them from two veteran warriors to something else. Something more. It was a most welcome feeling, especially given the circumstances. Yet she did not question it, or broach the subject with him. It was simply enough to have him on the team, to know he had her back.

Realizing how he had interpreted the question brought first a smile, then laughter. He eyed her oddly. "Garrus," she began, folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall. "I wasn't asking you to dinner personally. Gardner is treating the whole squad to a meal."

It took a full moment for this to sink in. When understanding lit his eyes he said, "Oh. I see."

She laughed again. "That military poise doesn't fool me," she informed him jauntily. "You actually _were_ nervous!"

At this Garrus looked abashed. "I suppose I was," he conceded. "You understand."

"I do. But you don't have to be," Shepard assured him. He met her gaze, attentive as ever. Leaning away from the wall, she approached him in a three short strides. She wanted to take his hand, but resisted. "We need to stick together on this mission. I want us to come out of it alive. And anyway," she added, grinning, "aren't _you_ the advocate for my success?"

As before, a few words were enough to put him at ease. "The Collectors don't know what they're up against."

"Damn right they don't."

Garrus nodded. "I just need to finish up here, then I'll meet you in the mess."

"Take your time," Shepard told him. "He's probably sweating over how to make a meal fit for you and Tali without poisoning the rest of us in the process."

He gave a deep chuckle. "This is why automated food servers are an investment," he said with a melodramatic sigh. They shared another laugh. Truly, it was good to have him here.

Shepard took her leave, getting about halfway down the corridor when she heard the doors to the main battery whoosh open. "Shepard," Garrus called. She glanced over her shoulder. He gestured at her with one claw. "Don't you die on me again."

She smiled, nodded and continued walking. No one was going to die. Not this time.


End file.
